


Cold by elirwen

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他找到他时下着雪，冬日严寒穿透他的外套啃噬肌理。<br/>他跪在一滩半融的残雪中，手腕和脚踝绑缚于刑柱。尽管身体已精疲力竭摇摇欲坠，全身不住颤抖，但当他抬起头看亚瑟时脸上仍带着不屈的神情。<br/>“打算在这里了结我吗？”他一边问一边咳嗽。如果不是手腕上的绳子，他会瘫倒在冰冷的地面上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold by elirwen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224506) by [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen). 



> 作者：elirwen  
> 翻译：故衣红莲

\---  
他找到他时下着雪，冬日严寒穿透他的外套啃噬肌理。

他跪在一滩半融的残雪中，手腕和脚踝绑缚于刑柱。尽管身体已精疲力竭摇摇欲坠，全身不住颤抖，但当他抬起头看亚瑟时脸上仍带着不屈的神情。

“打算在这里了结我吗？”他一边问一边咳嗽。如果不是手腕上的绳子，他会瘫倒在冰冷的地面上。

*

村民不会容忍他们留在这里。

“带着你的恶魔滚出去！”他们咆哮着。“就是他给我们带来这样的苦楚！”

冬日太过漫长，人们开始寻找罪魁祸首。这个年轻人不是恐惧的第一位受害者，可能也不会是最后一个。

他被裹在亚瑟的斗篷里，目光始终注视着地面，没有去看他曾经的邻居们愤怒的脸。他曾以为他们是他的朋友。

亚瑟不知道是谁扔出了第一块石头，只听见当它砸在男孩腿上时他发出一声尖叫。他正打算从中干涉，亮出自己的身份，但下一块扔来的石头在男孩额前停住了，悬浮在半空。男孩的虹膜金光闪耀。

“我曾帮助过你们！日复一日我让你们的谷物茁壮生长，替你们和你们的子女驱赶可能致人死命的恶疾，从未要求回报。这就是你们感谢我的方式？让我在冰天雪地中冻死？向我扔石头？”他停顿了一下，沉重地喘息。“我可以将整座村庄在烈火中夷为平地！我动一动手指便可以取你们的性命！但你猜怎么着？我不会那么做。我不是怪物，你们才是！”

他让石头落在地上，转向亚瑟。

“你可以将我带给你的国王了。”他抬起头，对上亚瑟的视线，“如果你能替我求情，让他直接砍掉我的头而非使用火刑，我会非常感激的。”

所有力量都流动在他血脉之中，但他却向亚瑟屈服了，这是何故？最初的震惊渐渐消退，亚瑟感到某种东西在他灵魂深处扎下了根。他想更多地了解这个陌生人。

“你叫什么名字？”他问。

男孩看上去很惊讶，但仍旧开口回答了。

*

亚瑟想将忧虑从梅林脸上擦去。他做了八个月亚瑟的男仆，已经救过他好几次。他明白亚瑟知道他的魔法，但他们从不提及。无论如何，魔法是被禁止的。

但亚瑟仍然不想看到梅林忧心忡忡的样子。

*

身体不停颤抖，即便火焰也不能给予足够的温暖。暴雪将毫无准备的两人困住了，他们不得不躲在一个很浅的洞穴中寻求庇护。先前他们在林中艰难跋涉时刚好绊倒在这个洞上。

梅林的手指冻得通红，因此他将手凑得离火越来越近。

“你这样只会把自己烫伤。”亚瑟把自己的手套脱了下来。梅林起初拒绝这份好意，但最终妥协了。温暖包覆双手，让他满足地叹息出声。

“谢谢你。”梅林轻声说道，两人视线胶着。他并不是在为手套而感谢。

他的感情流露得直接而真挚，带着一点能够被接纳的希望。它动摇着亚瑟心中隐秘的情愫，让他变得不再懦弱。他们冻得嘴唇发青，交换了彼此的第一个吻。

*

梅林爬上床，双脚冰冷。他把脚丫蹬在亚瑟的小腿肚上，企图让亚瑟做自己的专属暖床人。亚瑟在爱人坚持不懈的努力下慢悠悠地醒过来，梅林浑身上下都很凉。

“你怎么这么慢？”他发着牢骚，但还是抓住梅林的手开始搓暖它们。

“下城区生病的人太多了。”

这就是他四肢冰凉的原因。梅林在给自己保暖这方面已经进步了一些，但疲倦总是会让他冷得像一块冰。

亚瑟转过身，将大腿挤进梅林的双腿间，把自己的欲望压向他。梅林抱住他，轻声吸气，亚瑟开始用大腿磨蹭他的腹/股/沟。他剧烈晃动着臀/部迎合亚瑟快速的节奏，发出断断续续的呻吟。

亚瑟将梅林翻转，背部朝上，动作更加激烈，寻求自身的释放。新的姿势令摩擦加剧，梅林的手指更深地陷入他的背脊。有几秒钟梅林闭住呼吸，全身绷紧，灭顶的极乐将他吞没。亚瑟的释放紧随其

后，梅林用手指梳理着他的头发。

再也不会有人觉得冷了。  
-END-


End file.
